OneSided Conversations
by Kuu.ish
Summary: ONESHOT [HaruxKyo] Kyo has a bad day and he and Haru get in a small fight. After Kyo leaves the house, Haru decides to find him and apologize, only to have his plan backfire terribly. Review please! Rated for language.


**Kuu:** Weee. hey guys. I was bored and this kind of just popped into my mind..I know it's pretty stupid, but it's _adorably_ stupid. Ehehe. But yeah, that's pretty much it.

**Discalaimer: **I don't own Fruits basket! Adur. If I owned it, I would probably be drawing and making all of these stories animation instead of just stories! That would be so cool...Mauahaha!

**Warnings**: Uh...Shounen-ai? And Language

_Here we go D_

**...One-sided conversations...**

_By: Ky0kichi_

Haru sighed miserably. Today was supposed to be a good day. It was friday, and he was finally getting to go to Shigures to see Kyo. He saw Kyo almost every day at school, but they really didn't get to talk a whole lot, and they hadn't exactly _told_ anyone that they were a couple yet. It was no doubt to him that some people were suspicious, they didn't really hide it very well..But, he was still looking forward to spending the weekend around Kyo.

But it seemed like a certain _kitty_ woke up on the wrong side of the litter box this morning...

When he'd gotten there, Kyo was sulking in his room. Apparently he'd had _another_ fight with Yuki, and of course, lost. Even though he was used to it, everytime he lost to the rat he felt as if he'd lost something important. Sometimes cats just had _too_ much pride..At least Haru thought so.

But of course, if Kyo was in a foul mood, he didn't try to hide it. And a grumpy cat is _not_ something someone looks forward to. Kyo was one to _express it _when he was pissed off, like punching holes in walls and randomly snapping at innocent people for example.

Now, even though Kyo and Haru were _together_, they still argued _all the time_. Be it about them in general, or something that had _nothing_ to do with them. They had always fought and argued over stupid things before they'de decided to become a couple, why would they stop now? So of course, when they spoke, it quickly accelerated from a nice conversation to a battle of words and wits.

* * *

"So, I hear you're in a bad mood." Haru stated the obvious from the doorway. Kyo sent him a glare from where he was pacing in his room, but decided to ignore the comment, since he wasn't in the mood.

"Is it safe to enter? I don't wanna die." Haru said cautiously and took a step into the room.

"Shutup." Kyo demanded as he began pacing again. Haru had noted a long time ago, that when Kyo was angry or distressed, he always tended to start pacing around his room, it was kind of adorable in a way, seeing Kyo all flustered. But that was just _sometimes_.

"So you lost to Yuki again, I'm assuming?" He asked, knowing that _that's_ the only reason why Kyo could be so irritated. Kyo immediatley stopped his pacing and scowled at the ox, obviously irritated about being reminded about his loss.

"Didn't I just tell you to_ shutup?"_ He asked irritably. "At least I'm trying to _beat_ Yuki and not get in his pants." He added angrily. He knew he shouldn't have said that but he couldn't really stop himself, once he got started on one of his angry rants it couldn't stop until it was _over_. And with Haru around there was nothing to do but try their best at insulting each other. It's just how they were when one of them was in a bad mood. He just hoped the other boy didn't take it seriously.

"_What_ did you just say?" Haru asked disbelievingly. "I can't believe you! Are you PMSing or somethin'? _Just_ because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you have be an asshole!"

"SHUTUP YOU IDIOT! ONLY _GIRLS_ PMS!" Kyo yelled vehementely.

Haru clenched his fists at his sides and bristled at the cat. "Oh really? I'm _so_ sorry that I couldn't tell the difference!"

Kyo glowered at the yonger boy for a moment and threw the nearest thing in the cows direction.

Haru ducked as a book flew over his head and slammed into the wall behind him.

"What the hell? Did you just throw your textbook at me? THAT COULD CAUSE BRAIN DAMAGE! _BASTARD_!" He screamed.

"Yeah? Well it's too bad I missed! Maybe it would have made you _smarter!_" Kyo retorted angrily, stalking out of the room with the ox trailing close behind.

"Are you trying to call _me_ stupid? You're the one acting like a woman here!" Haru snapped.

Kyo whirled around to glare at the ox once they were in the middle of the living room. "_I AM NOT!_" He growled. "And I wasn't _trying_ to call you stupid I _was_ calling you stupid, _stupid_! This is _your_ fault you know!"

"W-WHAT? How the hell is this _my_ fault! I JUST GOT HERE!" He gaped.

"_Exactly!_ You _just_ got here! If you'de come _sooner_ the this wouldn't have happened!" Kyo screamed accusingly. Haru fumed at the cat.

"That's bullshit! This isn't _my_ fault! It's yours! If it wasn't for your stupid insecurities about being _accepted_ then it wouldn't have happened! _I_ accept you! Isn't that enough?" Haru asked, obviously hurt that his feelings didn't seem to mean much to the cat. Kyo flinched a bit at the words, knowing Haru was probably pretty pissed now.

"And it's not _my_ fault that I have a bad sense of direction. If you're gonna whine about it, then I just won't come next time." Haru explained stubbornly.

"Argh! That's _not_ what I meant! I was just saying that if yo- GAH! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" Kyo screamed in frustration and stormed out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

"You're the jerk here!" Haru screamed at the closed door even though he knew Kyo couldn't hear him. He wasn't being the jerk here, _Kyo_ was the one that started it. Why did he always have to make him feel like shit after they argued?

And why did he feel like he was being stared at..? The cow blinked and looked toward the other side of the living room. He and Kyo apparently hadn't noticed Yuki, Tohru and Shigure sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Oh, _perfect._" Haru groaned in distress, running a hand through his hair. Deciding he should probably go and find Kyo, he walked out the door and _unlike Kyo_, shut it quietly behind him.

"So..Does anyone wanna guess what _that_ was all about?" Yuki wondered outloud.

"I hope they're okay.." Tohru said worriedly, not even acknowledging the rats question.

"Seemed like a lovers spat to me! Oh the treasures of young love..." Shigure cooed.

"Okay.." Yuki said, ignoring the dogs observations. They all looked up when the door opened and Kyo walked in again, now noticing the three people sitting in the living room looking confused.

"Uh.." He drawled. "Where'de Haru go?"

"I think he went to look for you after you stalked away in a fit of anger." Yuki deadpanned.

"Oh..Okay." Kyo said, turning and going back outside. He felt a little guilty for how he'd acting toward the cow. It wasn't _really_ his fault that Kyo was in a bad mood..And he'd come over just to see him too.. So he felt he needed to find the ox and apologize.

He wandered down the street looking for the white haired teen. He didn't really know where to look. Had Haru gone back to the main house for the night? Or maybe he was out looking for _him_? 

He was so enveloped in his thoughts he _practically_ walked over an old woman..

* * *

Haru wandered around a bit, until he saw a familiar blur of orange. He approached and saw the small cat sitting on a small bench. He knelt in front of the bench so he was eye to eye with the small feline.

"Kyo..? What happened?" He asked. The cat turned away from him without a sound.

"Look, I know I said some stuff back there, but I didn't really mean any of it okay?"

Still no answer.

"Come on, don't be like that. You don't honestly blame _me_ for all that stuff do you..?"

The cat turned to face him again, but _still_ made no sound.

Haru narrowed his eyes at the neko. This was all just some kind of elaborate plan to get him to apologize, wasn't it?

_'Give Haru the silent treatment until he feels so bad he can't take it anymore, huh?' _Haru thought to himself.

"_Fine_, I'm _sorry_, okay?" He said loudly.

"Uhh..Haru?" Came Kyo's voice.

...From behind him..

Haru glanced over his shoulder with a confused expression.

"Kyo?" He asked. Kyo arched a brow at the ox.

"Uhm. Why are you talking to a cat..?"

"I wasn't talking to the cat..I was just..Uh..Asking him where you were..Okay..I guess I _was_ talking to the cat..But..It's not like I thought it was _you_ or anything.." He explained, getting flustered. He was making _himself_ sound stupid..

'_Stop talking you idiot!'_ His concious screamed.

"Uh huh." Kyo said skeptically. "Well..Let's go home?"

Haru nodded in relief, he was tired.. "Can we cuddle when we get there?" He asked innocently.

"I guess, as long as you promise not to confuse me with _stray_ cats from now on.." Kyo said with a smirk.

"Shutup.." Haru pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kyo grinned, even when he was in a _bad_ mood, there was always one person who could pull him out of it..Even if the person did something simple like..Trying to apologize to a cat, thinking it was him... He chuckled a bit, not able to restrain his laughter.

"Shutup, it's not that funny. All you cats look the same to me." Haru announced, trying to defend himself.

Yeah, today was a _good_ day..

The end.

* * *

Meow. Man. I would feel pretty stupid if I were haru. hehehe.

Please review. I said please, didn't I? So you have to now! Muahah1 It's like an unwritten rule..

* * *


End file.
